


Pushover

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [227]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: ...it's... complicated.





	Pushover

The Universe According To Han Solo had made it clear: Men Were Lesser, Women Knew All, No Matter What You Did You Were Wrong, and Just Say Yes Because Otherwise You’ll Be Fighting For Days. 

The Universe According To Han Solo also assumed that his son would follow in his footsteps and fall in love with a headstrong, combative woman. That he would - out of necessity - yield to receive sexual favours. That this was the price you paid for the admission to the relationship.

And oh, Kylo had grown to hate the snippets of ‘wisdom’ his father had dribbled into his ear, like poison. He’d determined he would _never_ end up like him: locked by lust into a circling pattern.

So many times Kylo had wondered why they even bothered. There was love, but there was as much love (if not more) between his father and Chewbacca. Between his mother and his uncle. And his mother didn’t feel the need to argue constantly with his uncle, or Chewie, which… which…

But he’d promised himself he would never let himself be that way. 

In fact, he’d promised himself he’d never even _want_ to be put in the position. He’d been so certain he would never find anyone to turn his head… and then it had been well and truly turned.

Almost snapped off his shoulders, in fact, by… by the most unlikely (and also inescapably perfect) person he’d ever met.

Hux.

And so Kylo had told himself: do not fight as flirtation. Do not argue for attention. Do not lie and pretend you agree just to get laid. Do not…

…

But. Did you argue, then, or agree? If both were wrong, what was right? 

He’d argued with him before, so that… sort of… continued. Sort of.

But for work reasons, when he disagreed with him. _Genuinely_. (Except on days he was really not having a good day but he decided he could let himself off once in a while, because - well - his job was damned hard.)

And then he’d agreed with him when he agreed with him. And he’d never said ‘yes’ when he meant ‘no’. 

And Hux… seemed… to respect that? He never demanded Kylo agree with everything, though he did try to put his point across. A few times he succeeded, and a few times (much to Kylo’s surprise), _he_ changed Hux’s mind. 

So… it was… okay? Because… he didn’t give him preferential or detrimental treatment. They were (mostly) professional, and then in private…

In private it was another matter entirely. Hux _never_ pushed an issue between them that Kylo was uncomfortable with (not that there were many), but Kylo also found he didn’t just say ‘yes’ because it was the path of least resistance… he said _yes_ because he _wanted to_. 

His lover would ask him to fetch an item, and Kylo would obediently hop to it, or hop _it_ to him. His lover would suggest somewhere to eat, and Kylo would be happy to go there. Hux would pull out a toy and arch his brow, and the thought of it would make Kylo’s heart thunder.

It wasn’t ever forcing himself. It wasn’t, because… Kylo _wanted_ these things. He wanted them, because he liked it when Hux was happy, and he… trusted him. He trusted his judgement, and he knew he wasn’t being taken advantage of, and so…

So what? If Hux asks him to make the caf? So what if Hux picks the holo most nights? So what if he decides who is putting what where, more often than not? These things make Kylo happy. They make Hux happy. This _also_ makes Kylo happy.

He’d promised himself he’d never compromise his principles for the sake of sexual contentment… and he hasn’t. 

He’s happy. 

And he’s still going to make his case in public, if they disagree. Hux wouldn’t want him any other way.


End file.
